Juju
Juju is the fourth studio album by Siouxsie and the Banshees and was released in June 1981 through Polydor Records. The album spent seventeen weeks on the UK Albums Chart, peaking at number seven. After a slightly electronic bent made on a few tracks of their previous album, the Banshees returned to a guitar-based sound for Juju, due to the now-official guitarist, John McGeoch. The album also featured prominently the intricate percussion work of band member Budgie. Juju was remastered as a single-disc digipack in May 2006. Reception In 1995, Melody Maker placed Juju as "one of the most influential British albums of all time". In 2006, Mojo honoured John McGeoch by rating him in their list of 100 Greatest Guitarists Of All Time for his work on "Spellbound"."Mojo - 100 Greatest Guitarists Of All Time" June 1996 Issue 89. John McGeogh - Spellbound (Siouxsie & the Banshees, Juju) - 1981 - Yamaha In 2007, The Guardian put Juju in its list of 1000 albums to hear before you die. Journalist Alexis Petridis wrote. "Perennial masters of brooding suspense, the Banshees honed their trademark aloof art-rock to its hardest and darkest pitch on Juju. With their musical alchemy at its peak and Siouxsie at her most imperious, pop marvels such as Spellbound and Arabian Knights were poised, peerless exercises in magic realism that you could dance to."Petridis, Alexis. "The Guardian, 1000 albums to hear before you die". Guardian.co.uk.21 November 2007. Legacy Johnny Marr of The Smiths said on the BBC radio 2 in February 2008 that he rated guitarist John McGeoch highly for his work on the first song of this album, "Spellbound". Marr qualified it as "clever" with "really good picky thing going on which is very un-rock'n'roll".Mitchell, Pete. "Spellbound : The Story Of John McGeoch" BBC Radio 2’s Pete Mitchell talks to Howard Devoto, Siouxsie Sioux and Johnny Marr among others, as he shines a light on the life of this unsung guitar hero. February 2008. About McGeoch's contribution of the single "Spellbound", Marr states : "It's so clever. He's got this really good picky thing going on which is very un-rock'n'roll and this actual tune he's playing is really quite mysterious." In Uncut, Marr also rated McGeoch at number ten in his all time favourite guitarists for Juju and Real Life by Magazine."Johnny Marr Top Ten Guitarists". Uncut. November 2004 issue with U2 on the cover."Johnny Marr Top Ten Guitarists". Morrissey-solo.com. November 2004. Another member of the Smiths, singer Morrissey selected the first single of Juju, "Spellbound" during an interview for the US Kroq radio in 1997 and said Morrissey also later stated to GQ in 2005 that Juju is to him the second best Siouxsie and the Banshees album.Deevoy, Adrian. "Men Of The Year" GQ. October 2005. Track listing All tracks by Sioux, McGeoch, Severin, and Budgie. Personnel *Siouxsie Sioux - vocals; guitar on "Sin in My Heart" *Steven Severin - bass guitar *Budgie - drums, percussion *John McGeoch - guitar ;Additional personnel *Nigel Gray - producer References Category:Siouxsie and the Banshees albums Category:Polydor Records albums